


Inside the Mind

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye
Genre: antisepticeye, antisepticeye- Character, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeye- Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: Jack has restrained a second personality within him for years. He doesn't know what to do when he finds a note from the personality taped to his computer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written a fanfiction for Jack before... Yes I know he's a real person, this is just in the spirit of the recent Anti hype and his sister location videos. Enjoy! ^u*

God dammit, Jack hated his mind.

Ever since he was young, he had been different. He held another personality in his mind. When that personality came out, things went... Well, wrong. When he was a child, the personality left dead animals for Jack to find when he came back in control. As he grew older, Jack would return to find cuts on his own body, inflicted as a warning.

When he was twenty, he woke to a note written in a strange font taped to his computer.

'I. Am. Near.'

From then on, he pushed the personality back, imprisoned it in his mind. He dubbed the demon inside him Anti to distinguish it from himself. It's not him, Jack is not Anti.

He's twenty six now, and he's growing weak.

Anti breaks through every now and again, and his fans are starting to notice. A suddenly bloody lip here, a static glitch there. They're starting to worry, and there's nothing Jack can do to stop Anti.

He's making his morning coffee when his breathing becomes erratic. His only thought before he blacks out is simple: "Oh shit." 

~~~

When Jack "wakes," it's not an actual awakening. He opens his eyes to a room he recognizes from his childhood: the room he built in his head to contain Anti. 

He struggles to stand, his body weak, when he hears a chuckle from the dark corner. "So weak, Sean. You used to be so strong, what happened?"

Jack collapses against a wall, using it to hold himself up as he glares at the version of him with a septic eye and fangs. "You won't get away with this, people will notice. They'll see you. They'll know you aren't me."

Anti lets out a loud laugh, stepping closer to Jack and slowly drawing a knife. He touches the blade to Jack's skin, cutting lines deeper and deeper into his skin until Jack is sobbing on the ground.

Jack blinks, his vision hazy, as he sees Anti kneel down beside his head. "They may know, Jack, but they'll learn to love me. They won't be seeing you for quite awhile. Say goodbye, Jackaboy!"

Jack's vision goes black, a laugh following him into the realm of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this, let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
